Rude Awakening
"Rude Awakening" is the 17th episode of The Mr. Men Show: Tales In Dillydale. Synopsis Mr. Rude gets injured while on a hiking trip with Mr. Adventure, and blames it on the latter, so Mr. Adventure must take care of him while he heals. Of course, Mr. Rude, being his usual self, is one of the worst patients ever. Transcript a forest. Mr. Adventure is seen climbing up ledge. He inhales a breath of air. Mr. Adventure: Ahh, nature. You gotta love it. The fresh air, the sounds of birds calling, the lush vegetation, the great view of the mountains. It just makes you feel good, doesn't it, Mr. Rude? Rude grumbles as he tries to climb up over a ledge. He glares at a woodpecker standing next to him. The woodpecker pecks his head. Mr. Rude ends up slipping and falling as he exclaims. He climbs back up over the ledge. Mr. Rude: sarcastic Yes, the beauty of nature is outstanding. Mr. Adventure: Mr. Rude climbs over the ledge, stands up and brushes himself off I mean, just look at this view! view of the mountain range is seen. Mr. Rude: Pfft! I've seen better views in magazines. Mr. Adventure: out camping supplies We can set up the campsite right here. Mr. Rude: Why do we possibly need to set tents right here when there is a condo literally a mile away? to a luxurious-looking condo when Mr. Men and Little Misses are hanging out. Mr. Adventure: Because what's are the upsides of living in some crummy old condo when you got the outdoors to enjoy? Mr. Rude: For starters, the bugs. Mr. Adventure: Bugs don't bother you unless you annoy them. Or if you're Mr. Bump. Speaking of which, where is that fella? He tagged along with on this trip. Bump grunts as he climbs over the ledge. He is covered in mud, leaves, and branches. Mr. Bump: groan I'm here. he speaks, he accidently hits the tree nearby him. A bee's nest falls down. Bees swarm out. Mr. Bump: Oh dear. screams as he is chased by the swarms of bees. Mr. Rude: That man is as lucky as a cow in a butcher shop. Mr. Adventure: If he has that luck then how did he win Miss Lucky's love? Mr. Rude: How should I know? Mr. Adventure: Anyway, I'll set up the tent while you can gather firewood. This is definitely going to be a fun weekend! We can make s'mores, tell scary stories, look at the stars. It's going to be amazing! Mr. Rude: I'll give you amazing. honks Some Mr. Men and Little Misses: they are sightseeing nearby MR. RUDE! Mr. Devious: Frick You! Mr. Adventure: If you do that in the tent, someone's sleeping outside. Later on that night, the three are sitting around the campfire. Mr. Adventure is playing a harmonica. Mr. Rude: This is so boring! Can we just get this over with so I can go to bed? I have to get my beauty rest, you know. Mr. Adventure: But Mr. Rude, if we rush this night, we won't have the time to enjoy the beauty of the night sky. to the stars Look! There's the Big Dipper! And there's Orion! Ooo! And see that tiny red star-like dot? That's Mars! Mr. Rude: Enough with your astronomy lecture, Mr. Adventure! You are making my brain hurt! notices that Mr. Bump looks uncomfortable, and is figeting. Mr. Rude: What's got you so figety, Mr. Bump? Mr. Bump: Uh...well...I kinda, sorta have to go to...the bathroom. is a beat. Mr. Rude: Well? Go! Mr. Bump: But...it's dark and scary in these woods. Could you maybe...come with me? Mr. Rude: groan Fine. But if you get eaten by tigers, I am not responsible. Mr. Adventure: Umm...tigers live in India. Mr. Rude: Grr! Let's just get this over with! to later where Mr. Rude is waiting on Mr. Bump. Mr. Rude: Are you finished yet?! Mr. Bump: a good distance behind a bush Almost. Mr. Rude: I feel like I've been waiting for hours here! Mr. Adventure: Hey, Mr. Rude. Rude exclaims as he startled by Mr. Adventure. Mr. Rude: Don't scare me like that, you buffoon! Mr. Adventure: Sorry. Just checking up on you. Y'know, these woods can be pretty dangerous at night. Mr. Rude: I don't need your survival tips. Mr. Adventure: Just trying to ensure your safety. You'll never know when something bad might happen. Mr. Rude: I think I know how to take care of myself, thank you. Mr. Adventure: I put out the campfire, so we can get some shut-eyes for tomorrow when we go canoeing! Mr. Rude: Well, there's ONE thing you did right on this entire trip! Mr. Adventure: Y'know, I tried to be nice and invite you on this trip. It would be better if you were just a little bit more friendly. Mr. Rude: You know what would make this trip better for me?! If I never agreed to go on it at all! leaving I'm going to bed, so I can finally get some SLEEP! Mr. Adventure: Watch out for the- sound of crumbling rocks and Mr. Rude screaming is heard. Mr. Adventure: Mr. Rude?! Mr. Bump: Mr. Adventure Ah, that was a relief. Where's Mr. Rude? Adventure pants as he runs up to the edge of the cliff. Mr. Bump follows him. Mr. Adventure: out Mr. Rude! quickly climbs down the steep rocks. Mr. Bump grunts as falls onto each rock. Mr. Adventure: Mr. Rude! Mr. Rude: on the ground Over here, you nincompoop! Mr. Adventure: Mr. Rude and runs up to him Mr. Rude! Are you okay?! Mr. Rude: No, I am not okay! I think my leg is broken! Mr. Adventure: Whoa. I know a broken leg when I see one, and that, sir, is a broken leg. Mr. Rude: Enough with your chit-chat! Get me to a hospital NOW! Adventure face because desolate as his voiceover is heard. Mr. Adventure: voiceover This is all my fault. to the Dillydale Hospital, where Mr. Adventure and Mr. Bump are sitting in the waiting room. Mr. Adventure: If I hadn't put out the fire before we were all on the campsite, then Mr. Rude wouldn't have fallen and gotten injured. I bet he's mad at me now. Mr. Bump: Aw, please. That was yesterday. I'm sure he's gotten over it by now. to them in the hospital room. Mr. Rude lays in a bed, his leg casted, glaring angrily and growling at them. Mr. Bump: Or not. Mr. Adventure: Hey, Mr. Rude. Sorry about your leg. I brought you some gifts. out flowers Here's some flowers. Rude sneezes. Mr. Adventure: out flowers Okay, flowers. Bad idea. out chocolate I got some chocolates! Mr. Rude: I hate chocolate. Mr. Adventure: chocolates Well, it's the thought that counts. into backpack and shuffles around What else do I have in here? Oh look! out stuffed bear A stuffed bear! Perfect! sets it down next to Mr. Rude. The bear falls over on its side. Mr. Rude: If I wasn't in so much pain right now, I would gladly put you in just about as much pain. Mr. Happy: in the office in his doctor uniform Bad news, Mr. Rude! I've looked at the X-rays and it looks like your leg is indeed broken! Mr. Rude: Uh, you think?! Mr. Happy: But the good news is that today you should be free to go starting right about...at watch now! Mr. Rude: It's about time! These hospital beds are so uncomfortable! It's like I'm laying on rocks! Mr. Happy: Of course, you'll have to have someone take care of you the following couple of weeks. Bump slides away, whistling sheepishly. Mr. Happy: Well, Mr. Adventure. You're the only one here so looks like you'll have to take care of Mr. Rude. Mr. Rude: at Mr. Adventure This is all your fault! If you hadn't invited me on that stupid trip, I'd be walking right now! Mr. Adventure: You're right, and I'm deeply sorry. I'll give him the best care I possibly can. Don't you worry, Mr. Happy! Mr. Adventure and Mr. Rude are exiting the hospital. Mr. Adventure is pushing Mr. Rude out on a wheelchair. Mr. Adventure: Sooo where's your house? Mr. Rude: You seriously do not know where my house is? Mr. Adventure: I never really paid much attention to where you live. Heh. Mr. Rude: Ugh! It's right on the next block right next to Miss Chatterbox's house. Just please get me over there already. I would appreciate the confort of my couch as soon as possible. Mr. Adventure: him quickly out of the scene And soon you will! Mr. Rude's house. The door opens and Mr. Adventure pushes Mr. Rude in. Mr. Adventure: Here we are! Mr. Rude: It took you long enough. Adventure pushes Mr. Rude up near his couch. Mr. Rude climbs out of the wheelchair and onto the couch. Mr. Rude: Ow. Mr. Adventure: Can I get you anything? Like a pillow or a cup of tea? Mr. Rude: What I would like is some breakfast. That lousy hospital staff forgot to feed me this morning. Mr. Adventure: Breakfast! Gotcha! What would you like? Eggs, bacon, oatmeal, toast? Mr. Rude: I don't care! Just get me something before I starve to death! Mr. Adventure: Eggs and bacon! into the kitchen I'll make you that! to Mr. Adventure opening the refridgerator. Mr. Adventure: Hmm, let's see. Eggs, eggs, eggs. I don't see any eggs in here. pulls out a carton of milk, takes off the lid and sniffs it. Mr. Adventure: Bleh! Mr. Rude really needs to restock this fridge. But I don't want to leave him waiting. Adventure peers out from the kitchen. Mr. Rude is now watching TV. On TV is Mr. Daydream. Mr. Daydream: Good morning, people of Dillydale. Welcome back to another episode of Mr. Daydream's Very Relaxing Ambient Sounds. I'm Mr. Daydream here to relieve you all your stress and worries. This week, you are going to be hearing ocean sounds. sounds begin playing as we see ocean shores crashing on the screen. Mr. Rude falls asleep, snoring. Mr. Adventure: Perfect! This will give me the opportunity to go to the store and buy some things! The supermarket. Mr. Adventure is shopping. Mr. Adventure: Milk, milk, milk. milk; grabs it; puts it in cart Got it! Eggs, eggs, eggs. I can't find eggs anywhere. Mr. Scatterbrain: Hello, Mr. Adventure! Mr. Adventure: Hey, there, Mr. Scatterbrain. Strange to see you here. Mr. Scatterbrain: Well, I was watching Mr. Daydream's Very Relaxing Ambient Sounds, until I suddenly remembered that I need relish for my chrysanthemums, so I came to the store as soon as possible, and... Beat. Mr. Scatterbrain: Wait, what were we talking about again? Miss Chatterbox: Hey, Mr. Scatterbrain! Mr. Scatterbrain: Hello, Miss Chatterbox! Miss Chatterbox: Mr. Adventure, weird seeing you here. I heard that Mr. Rude got injured. Wow, must stink for him. I remember one time when I was little I got injured pretty badly. I was at a camp, y'know the kind where you sleep in cabins and stuff like that, this one girl dared me to climb a tree, but as I was climbing I hit a weak branch and ended up breaking two bones, and I also chipped part of my tooth. I had to stay in the hospital for a week. I never did that again. I never did went to the dentist to get my tooth fixed so if you look closely you can see the chip. But anyway, how's Mr. Rude doing? Mr. Adventure: He's fine. I'm taking care of him for the following couple of weeks. Miss Chatterbox: Well, that's good. Then why are you here at the store? Mr. Adventure: His refridgerator was pretty vacant, so I'm just doing some shopping for him. Miss Chatterbox: Aw, that's sweet! I'm sure Mr. Rude will be so happy that you restocked his fridge! Mr. Adventure: Well, right now I'm trying to look for eggs, with no luck. Miss Chatterbox: Oh, you're looking for eggs? Mr. Strong came in earlier and bought every last one of them. Mr. Adventure: What does Mr. Strong need all those eggs for? Miss Chatterbox: Well, he needs his protein. How else does he manage to get so strong? Mr. Scatterbrain: If you need some eggs, I can gladly get you some eggs. Hang on. begins pulling out random things, until he pulls out a hen. Mr. Scatterbrain: There we go! Mr. Adventure: That's a hen. hen squawks as it lays an egg. Mr. Scatterbrain: up egg Here ya go! One egg! Mr. Adventure: egg Wow! Thanks, Mr. Scatterbrain. I don't know what I'd do without you. Mr. Scatterbrain: Remember, if Mr. Rude needs anything, I got ya covered! Mr. Adventure: I'll keep that in mind. at Mr. Rude's house. Mr. Adventure opens the door with the stuff. Mr. Rude is sitting on the couch, finishing eating some pizza. Mr. Rude: There you are! Where have you been?! Mr. Adventure: Your fridge was nearly empty so I just went to the store to buy food. Mr. Rude: Well, it's too late to make breakfast. It was almost noon, so I ordered pizza. Mr. Adventure: Did you at least save me any? Mr. Rude: up crust from empty box Yeah. it at Mr. Adventure Here. Mr. Adventure: This is a piece of cold crust. Mr. Rude: Be thankful that it's something. Mr. Adventure: I guess I'll go put these groceries in your fridge. Mr. Rude: After you do that, would you feed Pierre? Mr. Adventure: Who's Pierre? Mr. Rude: My cat. Mr. Adventure: You have a cat? Mr. Rude: I get lonely sometimes. to Mr. Adventure in the kitchen finishing putting the stuff in the fridge, then closing it afterwards. Mr. Adventure looks to his side only to see Pierre sitting next to his empty food bowl glaring at him. Mr. Adventure: Hey there, little guy. You hungry? [grabs bag of cat food I got some food for you. pours the food in the bowl. Mr. Adventure: Eat up. cat hisses and attacks Mr. Adventure as he screams. Cut to Mr. Rude flipping through TV channels. Mr. Adventure enters the room with scratch marks on him. Mr. Rude: Sacré bleu! What happen to you?! Mr. Adventure: I think your cat doesn't like me. Mr. Rude: He doesn't like anyone. Mr. Adventure: Anything else you need me to do? Mr. Rude: I think I'm good for the day. Mr. Adventure: Wait, really? Mr. Rude: All I want to do is watch my shows for the rest of the night. You can go home and do that tree-hugging thing you usually do or whatever. Mr. Adventure: Thanks! Adventure happily walks down the sidewalk to his house. We see a montage of him doing activities throughout the rest of the day (e.g. tending his garden, reading a book about tourist destinations, eating dinner, brushing his teeth). Finally, it ends with him going to bed. Mr. Adventure: What a crazy day this was. in bed At least now I can finally relax. yawns as he turns off the nights, then goes to sleep. However, he is immediately woken up by his cell phone ringing. He looks at the collar ID. It says "Mr. Rude". He sighs, grabs it, and answers it. Mr. Adventure: Yes, Mr. Rude? Mr. Rude: Mr. Adventure, I need you to come to my house immediately. Mr. Adventure: It's almost 10 o'clock. What could you possibly need at a time as late as this? Mr. Rude: No questions! Just get over here! Adventure groans as he hangs up. Cut to Mr. Rude's house, where he enters through the door. Mr. Rude: Good! You are here! Mr. Adventure: What do you need this time? Mr. Rude: I need you to carry me to my bed. Mr. Adventure: What? Bu-but your wheelchair is right there! Mr. Rude: And your point? Why would I want to use that cheap wheelchair when I have you as my servant? Now chop-chop. Adventure growls angrily. Cut to him struggling to carry Mr. Rude to his bed. After Mr. Rude gets on the bed, Mr. Adventure lets out a sigh. Mr. Adventure: Need anything else? Mr. Rude: A bedtime story. Mr. Adventure: What?! Why do you need a bedtime story?! Mr. Rude: To help me sleep. Mr. Adventure: Why do you need a story to help you sleep when you sleep everyday without one?! Mr. Rude: As a child, my mother would always read one to me whenever I was sick or injured. Mr. Adventure: Then call her on the phone and ask her to do it! Mr. Rude: Who's the caretaker here? Mr. Adventure: groan Fine. grabs a phonebook and opens to a random page. Mr. Adventure: It's called "The Man Who Wouldn't Stop Annoying His Friend" throat and begins Once upon a time, there was this guy. He couldn't bother to listen to his friend who was nice enough to invite him along on an outing, and ended up falling off a cliff and breaking his leg. The next day, he blamed his friend on the whole incident, and forced him to do meaningless tasks for him throughout the followings weeks to the point where his friend was driven insane! And Y'know what the best part of this tale is? angrily It's based on a true story! snoring is heard. Mr. Adventure: Huh? glances over to see that Mr. Rude has fallen asleep. Cut to Mr. Adventure groggily exiting the house. Mr. Rush jogs by him, stopping in place when he sees Mr. Adventure. Mr. Rush: hat Hiya, Mr. Adventure! Boy, you're up pretty late! Adventure grumbles. Mr. Rush: What's got you down in the dumps? Mr. Adventure: away I don't want to talk about it! grows as he stomps away. Mr. Rush: Hmm, it's obvious something's up with him. I don't know what. Rush shrugs his shoulders and continues jogging.